justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bailando
"Bailando" 'by ''Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancers *P1 is a female. She is wearing an orange bra, red skirt with underwear, and heeled sandals. * P2 is a male. He is wearing a yellow shirt, a brown sleeveless coat, jeans, black shoes and a brown tie. Bailando coach 1.png|P1 Bailando coach 2.png|P2 Background The background looks like a boardwalk near the ocean at sunset. There are some lights and trees surrounding the boardwalk. Gold Moves Classic There are four '''Gold Moves in the Classic routine: All: Bring your arms down while shaking your lower body. GM1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 GM2.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 & 4 : '''Swivel down and up. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Moves 2 & 5 : '''Get up and put your hands to the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Move 3 : '''Jump and punch down with your right fist. (Just Dance (Sweat)) Bailiando GM 1Mashup.png|Gold Moves 1 & 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) Bailando GM 2 Mashup.png|Gold Moves 2 & 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) Bailando_GM_3_Mashup.png|Gold Move 3 (Just Dance (Sweat)) Mashup ''Bailando ''has a Mashup that can be unlocked for 20 Mojo coins. Its theme is '"Let's Rock!" and contains dancers in rock fashion. Dancers GM# indicates a Gold Move and its Gold Move appearance.'' *We R Who We R (JD4 DLC) *So What (JD4) *Part of Me (JD4 DLC) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) '''GM1 GM2 *We R Who We R (JD4 DLC) *Just Dance (Sweat) (JD2014 DLC) GM3 *Wake Me Up (JD2014 DLC) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *We R Who We R (JD4 DLC) *Crazy Christmas (JD2 DLC) *So What (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Sympathy for the Devil (JD2) GM4 GM5 *Venus (JD3) *Just Dance (Sweat) (JD2014 DLC) *The Other Side (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *So What (JD4) Trivia * The Spanish version is used, which features Gente de Zona and Descemer Bueno instead of the English version featuring Sean Paul, or the Portuguese version featuring Luan Santana. * P1's dress was originally purple but was changed to red at the last minute because a video of it had the purple dress and it was a bit new. *This is the eighth Spanish song in the Just Dance series. The first ones are Mamasita, Boom, ''and Jambo Mambo on ''Just Dance 3, The next ones are ''I Like It, Asereje (The Ketchup Song) on Just Dance 4, and the next ones are '''María and'' Limbo'' on'' Just Dance 2014. * During the beginning of the song, the lyrics for the second line of the song isn't written correctly. Instead of putting "Cuando tú me miras", they wrote "Cuando me miras". * The avatar for the female dancer looks nearly the same to the one from Dançando. "Dançando" and "Bailando" are basically the same word, "Dancing," in different languages (Brazilian Portuguese and Spanish, respectively). * This is the first Enrique Iglesias song in the series. * The female dancer resembles the female dancer in' I Like It 'from 'Just Dance 4, the one from Where Have You Been' and also the one from 'Dançando, both from ''Just Dance 2014. * The beginning and the end of the song are shortened. * The male dancer is dressed like the male dancer in''' ''Limbo. * The background is at the moment the least animated in'' Just Dance 2015. * This is one of the few songs that features zoom effects during the routine, along with 'Why (Keep Your Head Down)', Baby Don't Stop Now, Independent Woman, Call Me Maybe, 99 Luftballons, We Can't Stop, I Love It, Happy, Burn, Problem, Black Widow, Me And My Broken Heart, Diamonds'' and Addicted To You'.' * Cerveza ''(Beer) and ''Tequila aren't censored. ** Tequila isn't censored in Speedy Gonzalez either. * The background resembles Rio de Janeiro. * The Mashup slows every coach down. Some may appear at normal speed, such as Miss Understood, but are still slowed down. * When 'Bailando' is sung petals in various shades of pink and red are strewn from the left side of the screen. * Despite being sung, "Loca" ''and ''"Boca" are not highlighted during some parts of the song. * P2's choreography is performed by Kevin H-Aim. * Sometimes, a weird glitch happens: you already get 5 stars from the start even if you didn't get any point. * In the Mashup, the dancer of Wake Me Up isn't seen in black skin in his part of dance, although he was in the original choreography. Gallery images (21).jpg|Gameplay BailacdBG.jpg Bailando.jpg|Bailando Bailando Coaches.jpg 007868.jpg BETA.jpg|Female dancer's beta violet clothes. bailandobg.jpg|Background bailando_cover.png bailandomu_cover.png|Mashup icon 19-Bailando.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Bailando 170722.gif Videos File:Enrique Iglesias - Bailando (Español) ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona File:Just Dance 2015 - Bailando - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1415337269 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:2010's Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with glitches Category:Aurélie Sériné